No Where to Run
by Sorceress V
Summary: Vaati, our precious Wind Mage finds Princess Zelda and his former master planning something, thinking it's probably just another plan to get rid of him, he kidnaps them only to find out that they were planning to get rid of a newcomer Vati. Angry that he is no longer the strongest threat, Vaati tries to figure out just who Vati is. Rated T for safety.


**A.n**

**Hello there, SorceressV here! I know that I have other projects going and I need to update a certain story, but right now I will be updating this along with two of my other stories. I will try and update as soon as I can, but be patient. With this story I present No Where to Run. I hope you like this story and will hopefully leave a review. I have the next chapter up in my DevArt. Anyways, please enjoy!**

**P. S any questions you have, I will be delighted to answer with the best answer I can give. Be easy on critisim as well.**

* * *

><p>No where to run<p>

Prologue~ Plans for the near future

It was a crystal clear night, not one sound was made through the empty allies of Castle town. Mothers and fathers ushered their children into their houses as the sun bids its farewell.

Through the silence, nocturnal animals roamed around in search of food, though there wasone person that remained up and about. With deep red crimson eyes he closed them and let the wind wrap around him. Sighing with boredom, he opened his eyes and turned to the huge castle that enshrouded the little town in shadows. There standing at the balcony was the princess. Her Strawberry blondhair was blowing in the wind.

"As beautiful as ever." The man softly whispered to the wind. "But no matter what, it seems I can't have your beauty. "Ah well. I will have you soon enough, Princess Zelda."

The man smirked when Zelda looked his way, the look of fatigue crossed her face as shelooked on at the small town that surrounded her. Zelda vanished behind the mahogany doors to go to bed.

The man looked longingly atthe space where Zelda once stood, his ruby red eyes wandered elsewhere. "Yes, If I would have been more watchful of that brat, then you would be mine. That boy makes my blood boil with jealous rage just looking at him. Bloody fool." The figure trembled as he let out a evil laugh. As soon as the laughter died down the man, Vaati, looked up towards where his home was,bthe Palace of Winds.

The Palace of Winds was a vast castle that soared above the land. It was a suiting place for Vaati as he was a Wind Mage. Vaati's magic was far too powerful to be considered amateur. Vaati could summon a horrific storm that could cover the entire country in a shroud of darkness. He could even burn down huge towns if he so wished. It only took one nonchalant flick of his wrist to send thousands to their doom.

Vaati was known as a villain throughout the course of Hylian history; he lived on never aging through the years. His appearance was that of merely a pale youth, but his powers far exceeded his looks.

Vaati sneered at the fact that he himself had been good, but that was in the past. "These memories just won't go away." Vaati looked downwards to see a cloaked figure run swiftly through the empty alleyways.

"There's something about that girl that looks quite familiar. Ah well I'm not doing anything special right now." Vaati jumped down from his perch on a a roof and landed with a soft thudon the wet cobble stone roads. He swiftly walked, using the shadows to hide his long ears perked up as the clock tower bells signaled another hour has gone.

The cold, nightly breeze did nothing to make Vaati uncomfortable. His stern expression hardened as heneared his target. He caught the sweet scent of strawberries. His eyes widened at the unexpectedness as the figure lifted the hood that concealed their face.

The figure's face was that of a woman's. Her strawberry blond hair was neatly tied back in an elegant braid. Her bright blue eyes shined with the help of the moon's light.

It was Princess Zelda.

Vaati stopped, he was suddenly interested in why the princess was out not in her bed sleeping. Vaati couldn't mistake himself, he swore he saw Zelda go into her room. Unless she had important matters to attend without anyone knowing, not even her trusted guard Impa.

"What business does Princess Zelda have…" Vaati kept up with her, not wanting to lose her through the empty alleys. It would be more difficult to spot her through crowds, though, so he couldn't really complain.

The princess stopped momentarily to look around. Once she was assured that no one was following her, she walked a few more meters and stopped again.

Vaati stood a good few feet away. His eyes narrowed as he looked at the princess. His ears perked again as he heard her chant a spell under her breath. It sounded like the Minish language that he himself was very familiar with. It was a spell he knew so well- he had been taught it during his childhood.

Zelda shrank and Vaati strained his eyes to see where the princess was. He could make out a few brightly colored dots. Vaati once again widened his eyes.

"Ezlo… What in Din's name are you doing still alive? You have to be at least eight thousand years old by now." Vaati grabbed the nearest jar he could find and emptied the contents.

With a quick motion, he scooped the group into the small bottle. He brought it up to his face to see the surprised petrified faces of his captives.

"Master Ezlo, so nice to see you again after all these years. Funny, you should be dead by now." Vaati tutted on. "Don't we Minish live for two-hundred years?"

The Minish in green, Ezlo, stared up at Vaati in horror as Vaati gave a twisted, malicious smile. Vaati laughed at the squeaks of fear as the duo realized who it was that had captured them. With a flick of his wrist, they vanished.

'That wasn't too hard to capture Zelda without that brat knowing.'

* * *

><p><strong>A.n<strong>

**Well, did you like It? If so please review or don't. So basically Zelda was up to something with the Minish. Why is Ezlo still living? What does Vaati intend to do with the captured princess and others? Wait and see! **


End file.
